A Dark Addicting Mystery
by The Charmed Quill
Summary: Lucius Malfoy Captures Hermione under the Dark Lord's orders. Everything unveils from there...
1. Chapter 1

_**This story takes place one week after the battle of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord did not catch Harry Potter because others refused to let him surrender himself. In the process of the battle Hermione Granger was captured…**_

_**The Hermione Granger that I will be writing will indeed stay true to her character, however before you proceed to read I would like you to keep a few things in mind. Hermione is physically voluptuous. She is indeed an intelligent book worm, however due to her being slightly older she is a bit more feminine. Also she is 18 due to the use of the time-turner in third year.**_

_**p.s –Other then what I have established, all the others who have perished in the book have here as well…**_

* * *

><p><em>I heard Voldemort…<em>

"_Take…the…girl…"_

_I ran, as fast as I could. I spotted about four death eaters behind me and sent Stupefies their way. Keep running…_

_different Jinxes flew above me and between my legs as I ran._

"_Hermione Run!"_

_Ginny..._

_My heart began to pound rapidly. I turned my head back quickly to see if Ginny was alright, when I couldn't see her I turned my head back forward and collided with a hard body. I grasped the robes for balance feeling a pounding in my head. I smelled spice and musk. I looked up and met silver eyes, those of Lucius Malfoy. I gasped. I knew I was caught. _

_"Mudblood" he whispered. _

_Something flickered in his eyes. His looks changed to disgust. He pointed his wand, as I was about to deflect he was too quick. _

"_Expelliarmus" _

_My wand was gone..._

_I felt bare. He then shoved me to the ground hard and pointed his wand at me. I took a deep intake of breath and continued to stare into his eyes. I wanted to see what a coward he was to capture me._

_From the corner of my eye I saw Ron running toward with his wand raised. _

"_Let her Go you bastard!" _

_Ron's cheeks were red and he was breathing rapidly. quickly turned toward him wand pointing at him,_

"_Avada Kedavra" _

"_No!" "Ron, Ron please!" I got up and ran to him, kneeled by his side in shock. Just as I was about to touch him, _

_Darkness over came me…_

* * *

><p><em>Slowly she opened her eyes…<em>

Hermione blinked as she opened her eyes. She was in a cell. She sat up and noticed she was lying on a cot bed with a pillow. That was all there was. She was confined.

She ran her hands along her body and noticed she was wearing a thin white mid thigh plain dress. She had her undergarments thank gods. She noticed she was clean too, no blood stains._ Why would they care? They probably couldn't stand the filthy mudblood to be any filthier. _Her feet were bare. Thank god it wansn't terribly cold. _I'll probably get sick from being here eventually. Unless they kill me. No, Hermione think they didn't just capture you to kill you. They need you. For answers or bait. That's why they changed me and didn't just throw me away like rubbish. I'm probably in the Malfoy Manor._

She ran her hand along the sides of the walls.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed slightly and she heard muffling sounds.

"The girl, she's awake. Get Lucius."

_Lucius brought me here, he captured me. He killed Ron… That bastard. That fucking bastard…I wish Ron wouldn't have tried to be a hero and save me, He could have been alive. He just went about it wrong. Poor Ron. _

Foot steps echoed as they approached the cell. The bars disappeared as Lucius walked trough them and as he stepped in the were visible again.

He stood before her proud and bold. With his snake head, fine robes, and long blonde hair. He stood in his glory. He examined her up and down as Hermione did him. A ghost of a smirk appeared across his face when he noticed.

"My, my Ms. Granger up after a week. Forgive me the jinx I cast was a bit strong, nevertheless you are here." "Enjoying your stay so far?" He said with cold sarcasm.

"Excuse me?" Hermione walked toward him. "That's what you say to me after all that's happened? All that you did?"

"How dare you." She stood up close to him anger penetrating through her eyes that could almost sting.

"How dare I?"

He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her in. The other hand on her throat.

"How dare you even be here. You don't even belong here, in this world. Known as the golden brains of the trio, look where it has gotten you. Your absolute filth. As for the Weasley boy, he was a waist anyways. He Possessed no intelligence or talent and we are glad to be rid of him..." He paused and tugged her closer "It was a pleasure to end his life."

He looked deep into her eyes as he said the last four words.

He released her. Hermione's eyes watered slightly in anger and pain. She smacked him as hard as she could. His head shifted and his jaw clenched.

"You filth, how dare you!"

He back handed her with so much force she fell. The whole side of her face hurt bad. Hermione kept a brave face. Her dress was above her waist and her knickers revealed a lot of the cheeks of her bum. His eyes were fixed on her bum, his nostrils were flaring. She got up slowly and adjusted herself. _Why would he look at me that way?_

"Never strike me again Ms. Granger or do anything else stupid for that matter."

Hermione's cheeks turned red.

"Or else there will be unimaginable consequences. Understood?

_No you fucking arsehole I'm 18 years old how does it make you feel hitting a girl almost the same age as your son?_

"Yes, I understand."

"Very good. Now Ms. Granger, Would you like to know what your future holds for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading!<strong>

**Let me know if you like it. I'll continue if the response is good. If it is I plan on updating as soon as I can. Right now it looks about once a week.**

**Reviews keep me going. This is my first Fic, any suggestions are welcome.  
><strong>

**P.s The chapters will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another Chapter I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Very good. Now , would you like to know what your future holds for you?"<em>

Hermione tensed and nodded. Something inside her jumped when he said her name.

"Yes I-I would."

"You will give us all the information we wish to know in regards to the Potter boy. If you comply no harm will come to you, so I suggest you don't make stupid decisions and think your pride and pathetic loyalty matters. I will provide you with a room in the Manor, I can see time in here has taken it's toll on you. "

He then shouted,

"Chumley!"

A house elf appeared wearing the same clothes as Dobby had when he worked for the Malfoy's. If you could even call them clothes.

"Take the Mudblood to her room and do as I ordered you."

The elf nodded nervously.

"Yes Master Malfoy." Chumley took Hermione's hand and the dissapparated.

* * *

><p>They apparated into a bedroom. It was quite large and rather plain. It had a bathroom with a large oval bath. It was just simple and plain looking…<p>

"Master ordered Chumley to run Miss a bath and says miss must try to make herself presentable for dinner in twenty-five minutes." _Of course I wouldn't have time to relax that bastard._

Hermione looked confused.

"Ready for dinner?" "Am I dining with him?" Shock came over her face.

"Miss mustn't ask questions, Master will punish Chumley!" the elf's eyes widened as he looked panicked.

"No Chumley, please calm down. I'll take a bath alright?" _Shouldn't getting the elf worried. He definitely beats them. I wont give him a reason to. _

"Thank you Miss,"

Chumley snapped his fingers.

Hermione heard running water.

"I'll just go take my bath then." _I have to think…_

"Remember Miss twenty-five minutes" Chumley disappeared.

Hermione walked into the bathroom the water was running and there were towels to dry and everything was normal. She smelled the water and took a bit of the towel and dipped it in. _Nothing…Just checking. _She peeled off her dress and folded it. She sunk herself into the nice water. _Think Hermione if you go he could interrogate and torture you. If you refuse to go he can still do it. It just wont be over dinner. I have to eat…Although it could be poisoned with veritesiurm. Wait, Snape taught us how to detect it! It has a very almost undetectable odor. Only people with the finest sense of smell can. They are extremely rare. Luckily I could… And he wouldn't kill me he needs me. I need to make him think I am of use as long as possible until I think of something new._

She thoroughly cleaned herself and washed her hair. When she turned the water off and grabbed the towel she noticed her dress was gone.

"Chumley?"

She didn't panic.

_If Lucius Malfoy wonders why I can't attend I might as well tell him. Well Lucius, as you could see I have nothing covering my naked body besides this towel. Unless of course if you would prefer it off?_

_What the hell is wrong with me? _She blushed, and bit her lip going deep into her thoughts.

The elf appeared.

"Chumley heard Miss."

Hermione broke out of thought.

"Yes Chumley I'm afraid I couldn't find my dress? I'm expected to be ready in about 10 minutes I believe and I haven't anything to wear."

"Oh yes Miss chumley has your dress." Chumley snapped his fingers and on Hermione's bed appeared a a long white colored dress with a hint of silver sequin. She ran her fingers across the fabric to feel it.

"Oh Miss your shoes, they are on the other side of the bed. Chumley must be going now, Miss must be ready in 10 minuites."

Hermione nodded. She peered to look on the other side of the bed silver high heels. Hermione shivered _why did he give me beautiful clothes to wear?_ _Is this some kind of sick Death Eater dinner? No Hermione be brave. No use in being a coward now Put on the damn dress. Wait shite! I don't have underwear. _Hermione felt silly calling Chumley for something like that. Hermione slipped on the dress. And put on the shoes. She stepped in front of the Mirror. She gasped.

The dress hugged her curves beautifully. It also held up her chest quite nice. She turned around and saw how it hugged her full figure. It was beautiful and elegant. She was going to be seen by someone she despised…_Lucius. _

Hermione felt nausea she thought she might just vomit. She ran to the bathroom. As she positioned herself in front of the sink the feeling slowly went away.

She looked into the mirror and ran her fingers through her long curls the were soft and full. Her hair hadn't been frizzy like years before. She had most definitely grown.

Hermione realized her ten minutes were up and headed into the bedroom. Chumley appeared.

"Grab my hand Miss." The elf extended his long wrinkled hand. Hermione exhaled deeply and grasped it.

Hermione appeared at the top of a grand stair case. At the bottom were a room full of guests…_Death Eaters. _ Drinking and dancing, _celebrating._

She turned to her left. "Chum.."

The elf had left. _ Where is Lucius? _Hermione looked left and right and hadn't seen anyone.

_Have to go..get away from here. _

No one had noticed her yet Hermione began to paces quietly and as soon as she reached a hallway she began to run. She turned right and saw a spiral staircase and reached to take off her shoes to avoid the clicking sound of her heels.

"Going somewhere mudblood?"

Hermione's heart dropped. _…Lucius. _She turned around slowly. His robes were exquisite. It was the finest tailored suit she had ever seen. He was wearing a black suit. She had never seen such a deep black in her life. His hair was tied back. His refined jaw line was even more noticeable highlighting his aristocratic features.

"Explain yourself, Mudblood please, what on earth made you think you can disobey me in my own home and think you might not be caught hm? She turned around. A look of shock and almost admiration crossed his face. He was examining her up and down.

Hermione was shocked "I-I didn't want to see those people."

Lucius chuckled and returned to her face. "You think you have a say? Well you have not been here long enough I suppose it's understandable."

"What i-is wrong with you? Any sane person wouldn't want to be anywhere near a pig like Dolohov or a psycho like Bellatrix."

Something flickered in his eyes almost a hint of…no there's nothing there. There couldn't be.

She began to tear "P-please Lucius don't make me go, some of those people murdered my …" She looked up at him he was smirking a most evil smirk . A feeling of disgust rose up in her. _Ron…_

"I'm not going. Starve me If you must."

He came at her. He gripped her chin with force his words dripping with disdain.

"Enough you are coming with me and you will comply like a good little Mudblood or you will be severely punished. Am I understood?"

Her jaw was aching terribly. She nodded.

"What was that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, yes I will comply."

"Good girl. Come along now."

He grasped her arm with force and tugged her. Her arm was bursting in pain.

"L-Lucius your hurting me."

He paused for a second and continued to walk. They ended up on the top of the staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen as I have promised Potters brains in the flesh, the Mudblood herself.

They all began whispering. Bellatrix began to laugh it was an evil screech that broke barriers. It made the scar on her arm almost sting in reminder.

Hermione turned a bit red and inhaled.

"I have invited you all here this evening to clarify that the fact that the Mudblood will be interrogated by myself, as was assigned by the Dark Lord the night of her capture. The past few days there has been some confusion. I have overheard some diluted individuals amongst us say that they, were in fact entitled some sort of authority over the Mudblood. You will now be enlightened to know that these are all false accusations and that the Mudblood is mine and mine alone."

_Mine and Mine alone._

It was at that moment Hermione felt a burning stare and met the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm… The very prestigious Narcissa Malfoy what on earth will she think?<strong>_

_**Update will come as soon as possible. I have many ideas floating in my head that will not subside..**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

They connected for a moment. _Tension._ Hermione stiffened.

_Narcissa Malfoy could not possibly be content with the idea of her husband interrogating and harming an 18 year old girl. Or could she? She is a Malfoy after all. Would she be happy knowing it would help her cause bringing her family victory? Also very possible. All I know for a fact is this woman is not happy with me being this close to her husband. Anyone with eyes could see that. _

Something told Hermione that Lucius was aware of this awkward connection between His wife and her. He just chose to ignore it.

Hermione finally tore her stare away she couldn't bare it. The negative feeling was starting to get to her.

They remained at the top of the staircase. Even though they all fought for the same cause and are all pure-blooded, he looked down at his fellow Death Eaters with a sense of authority as if they were beneath him.

"Now then, since things have been clarafied, If I hear anybody making any more ridiculous accusations in regards to my posessions…they will be, shall we say, be put in check."

_My posessions…_

As Hermione continued to look around the room she had noticed most of the death eaters staring at her. They looked as if they were biting their tongue. For fear to contradict Lucius. . They didn't seem to fear him in such a way as they did in the Dark Lord's presence however it was obvious they wouldn't dare question his position.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen since this issue is now resolved I bid you goodnight, until our next meeting, Chumley please see our guests out.." Lucius said.

The elf appeared behind the crowd and all turned to him, they slowly cleared out. Bellatrix gave Hermione a wicked grin before she turned and walked away at a more slightly faster pace than the others pushing them to the side. They soon all left. Including Narcissa Malfoy. _Maybe she went with Chumley to show them to the door? She lives here after all._

Hermione's stomach still ached in hunger. _Be glad you didn't have to dine with those retched, ignorant, discusting fools Hermione. _ For some reason she felt bold.

"Was that all? I was just here for an appearance?" Hermione said brow slightly raised.

Still standing in the same spot he gave her a sharp look "Why question the obvious Mudblood?"

Hermione turned slightly angry._ He could have just told me it was that simple. _

"Bloody humiliating was what it was! Interrogation? Your possession? You can damn well try me but I wont talk!" Hermione crossed her arms and she was fuming. When she gazed to his face it was calm yet he was breathing rapidly. That worried her. She didn't know what to make of it.

She took a step backwards, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her slightly in he hesitated then pushed her down to the ground harsh. Her head slammed to the ground in the process.

"Ah!" Hermione winced.

His eyes roamed over her body, then he met her gaze. "Doesn't this feel familiar Mudblood?" "You lying down before me, helpless."

She couldn't respond properly her head throbbed in pain.

"Y-you hurt m-me." Hermione made out.

Something crossed in his eyes briefly. "Why so shocked Mudblood?" "I'm afraid you will be awfully startled when the interrogation beings." He gave a harsh smirk.

Hermione began to give faint gasps, almost in a daze.

He advanced on her and kneeled to the ground. He then tugged her by the front of her gown. His face shifted in a questioning glare. Almost a hint of concern? No couldn't be.

Hermione felt weakness come over her. The pounding head, the aching back, the hunger,

_Darkness…Darkness…_

Hermione woke up in her room her head was cleared. She was in no pain. She opened her eyes and she was alone. She inhaled deeply and smelled delicious food.

_Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding…_

Hermione jolted up and turned her head to the direction of the mouth watering smell. Beside the oversized window was a small table set with food. Herimone quickly tossed the covers off of her and lunged herself toward the food. As soon as she sat down she dove in. There was also a pitcher of orange juice.

_This man is so confusing…He slams me down on the floor, hits me, humiliates me and yet he gave me the most gorgeous gown I've ever seen, takes away my pain, and feeds me delicious food. He's messed with my head to much. Far too much…And the way his wife looked at me. It's not as if I want to be here. Merlin help me get through this._

Hermione's thoughts continue to run as she finished her meal. She looked out the window It must be mid day.

_How I miss my wand… I would have been reading and practicing advanced spells at this time if it was a few months back on the road with Harry and…Ron. Wait! He didn't break my wand as far as I know, he just Expelliarmused it out of my hand. He better not have._

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts when she noticed a turning of the knob at her door.

Lucius entered her room.

Hermione felt her heart drop. "Lucius." She stood up.

He raised his eyebrow. "You seem to be feeling much better Mudblood, his eyes flicked over to the table. And you've eaten all you food."

Hermione was feeling more and more confused and upset. Did he want to harm her? Is he playing mind games with her? Why is he acting like he cares?

Hermione pushed those thoughts aside. "Did you heal me, Lucius?"

His face turned blank at her question. "I had cleared your pain and ordered to feed you for you to become energized and not remain that limp sickly girl you were yesterday, Have you not forgotten? I need you for a reason Mudblood."

"Ah yes how could I forget? You need me for information. Why don't you get on with it then? Seems to be taking long enough hasn't it? Is that part of your tactics hm? To confuse me, delay the process? Well let me tell you something Lucius Malfoy I would rather die than betray the cause. You might as well kill me now." She looked at him as he was enraged. She continued. "I know it wont ever be that simple. I'm not naïve, I am simply telling you will be wasting time torturing me however you can test me if you like."

She had done what no one else had ever dared to do. Stood before him brave, passionate, and spoke her mind.

He took two careful steps toward her with his nostrils flaring, clenched jaw, and tight lipped. Hermione stood in place. He quickened his pace and whipped out his wand. Hermione gasped. But stood firm. _I will not show my weakness. _He gripped both her wrists behind her and pressed them against the wall. He had his wand dug into her neck and stared as he pushed it in .

"Do not presume to read me Mudblood, you will only be disappointed. If you indeed do not provide us with the information we need I will take pleasure in torturing you anyways. What makes you think I will kill you Mudblood? I can make you think death is pleasure compared to what I will do with you."

Hermione looked at his face with such determination.

"Then why can you not look into my eyes and say it Lucius?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter! Sorry It took so long.<br>**

**Please Review I love hearing what my readers think. :)**

**Update will come as soon as possible.**


End file.
